DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROGRAM: PROJECT SUMMARY The Developmental Research Program (DRP) is an important component of the SPORE and critical to the long-term fight against ovarian cancer. It provides an avenue for soliciting new research ideas and for developing innovative high-risk, but high-impact projects to stimulate ovarian cancer research in the context of the SPORE. Pilot studies provide investigators with the resources to conduct translational research consistent with the SPORE's objectives. The selection process will be made by the DRP Scientific Review Committee, which is composed of accomplished investigators who have demonstrated outstanding track records in cancer research. The recipients will be required to submit annual progress report(s) that will be reviewed by the committee. This program encourages participation from a broad range of investigators at Johns Hopkins University (JHU), University of Pennsylvania (PENN), the Wistar Institute, and Howard University by providing support for pilot projects with the potential to develop into more fully developed translational projects. It also encourages and facilitates the development of new research directions, methodologies, and collaborations. In addition, a combined total of $300,000 annually is available from the institutional match funds together with the SPORE support, to fund as many as 6 projects at the funding level of $50,000 per year. Specific Goals ? To provide initiating funds for novel explorations related to translational ovarian cancer studies. ? To integrate the awardee into the SPORE community by participation in monthly meetings, group communications, and opportunities for expanded funding and for collaborations. ? To review progress and recommend avenues for the continuation of successful projects.